User talk:Patrickrocks09
--Sk8rbluscat DON'T EAT YELLOW SNOW! 23:54, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Are you Spongebobrocks09's sibling (brother or syster)? --Sk8rbluscat DON'T EAT YELLOW SNOW! 23:54, 14 November 2008 (UTC) he isn't. he's my best friend. -spongebobrocks09 TO YOU.... I'll give you all oof my awards. cool spongy dude award. Yoda mon award. Total drama user award. well, enjoy! --Spongebobrocks09 22:28, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Hey! What's up? was here!]] Jesus loves you so he died for you! :) :) TALK 23:37, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Don't do that You don't put your award any where!~OOJH123 18 February 2009 (UTC) friend award hey friend! Pingali Moi here. ill give u an award for being one of my good friends. Pingali Moi 06:41, 28 February 2009 (UTC) NICE I HATE YOU! YOU'RE RIGHT! I DO! ALL BECAUSE YOU SAY MEAN THINGS ABOUT ME ON SHOUT BOX! DO YOU THINK I'M BLIND? I MISSED THE SKIT BECAUSE I WAS LOCKED INSIDE A DANG MALL FOR HOURS! YOU'RE JUST LIKE SPONGEBOBROCKS09! YOU ALWAYS ASSUME THINGS! IF I WERE TO QUIT, YOU'D BE ONE OF MY REASONS! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 00:09, 8 March 2009 (UTC) HIYA! Hiya Patrickrocks09! Is it ok if I call you PR09? Anyway, you seem like a nice dude! I would love to meet Snowy! --ICER IZ DA PUFFLE! 22:26, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Howdy Du to you! Pablo the happy unicorn! We can go on CP anytime again! We're already BFFS! So Snowy, We can get on CP later tonight. Laters, Ghost@ClubPenguin.com look LOOK AT THIS Streets of fun Go here to sign for the party! --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 13:38, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Hello Pat maybe you should put a link on your user page that says vote for me linking to to requests page?--Ced1214 AAAAAAAH, CHICKENS 23:57, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Hey! Please come to the upcoming event: Alxeedo111's Template Factory! There, you can ask me to make a Template for you. Just fill out a small form and... that's all! If you described it perfectly, you'll get it from me right a way. If not, I may have some questions, but then I'm sure it'll be done in a second! If you know how to make Templates then... great! If not, go to Alxeedo111’s Template Factory to get as many as you want FREE. 'OPENING DAY IS FRIDAY, MARCH 27, 2009' --Alxeedo!!! TIME 2 TALK 22:40, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Hey! Your images Hey, you put my second prize in surf image! and my penguin fight, the one tht '''I, Taraton' said Fire Fire!!!!!!!!!--Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 22:09, 7 April 2009 (UTC) That depends...will you quit or hate me if I say no? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 22:42, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ;) Hi Pat, could you put this on your user page?- WOMPUS - Talk to the Wompus Famous penguin message If you ever want one of these, go here and request one rather than here. Sith Cub charges you, whilst I give them for free (plus, it was my idea to start with: Sith Cub had the nerve to copy me! - find out why I detest him here). - WOMPUS - Talk to the Wompus Card Jitsu Im having a Card-Jitsu tournament click here for more info. [[User:Brendan7195|'Brendan7195 ]] [[User talk:Brendan7195|Viva la Wii']] Signature Use this code to fix your signature: Patrickrocks09 Sig Hi PR09 you can find your new sig Here--Ced1214 CLICK HERE 12:55, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Card jitsu update The bracket is ready for who your are playing and the time/server/day click here. [[User:Brendan7195|'Brendan7195 ]] [[User talk:Brendan7195|Viva la Wii']] RE:Hey The date and time is in with the rules anyway its May 8th (tomorrow) at 2 o'clock penguin time (thats 5 o'clock EST) at the Dojo and the server is Slushy [[User:Brendan7195|'Brendan7195 ]] [[User talk:Brendan7195|Viva la Wii']] well all that matters is that you play your apponent and tell me who one if many people cant comme ill reschedual it Card jitsu update Click here for updated info (date has been moved)~Brendan7195 Summer Kick Off Party! '''READ THEN CLICK THE CARD BELOW' NOOOOOOOOO! Where did you go? - Wompus78 hi wanna meet on club penguin? Hi! Hi! You are invited to my Earth Day party! The sign up is on my user page! Hope you can make it! It's another day in the life of a boy named Johnny Test! 22:11, April 18, 2010 (UTC)